


Let’s take a shot

by Alicia_A03



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Poisoning, Gen, Humor, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_A03/pseuds/Alicia_A03
Summary: So the Slytherins are tired of Draco always mentioning Harry Potter so they make a drinking game where they had to take a shot every time Malfoy mentioned Potter.......madame Pomfrey did NOT approve.......Dumbledore seems highly amused......snape is tired of Draco and joins in. Whoops.





	Let’s take a shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I saw on tumblr and I had to write it down but I’m not good at humor so please forgive me

Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini we’re getting tired of Draco always mentioning Potter so one night they secretly call all of the Slytherins to meet while Draco is sleeping, they are all sat around the fireplace listening with mirth shining in their eyes as pansy says:  
“We’re tired of Draco always mentioning Harry Potter so let’s start a drinking game. All of you must carry firewhiskey and a cup where ever you go if you hear Draco taunting Potter or mention his name you must take a shot. Here are the rules  
1 shot if he mentions his name 2 shots if he mentions his scar 3 shots if he’s taunting Potter and 4 shots if he does all three, understood?” The Slytherins all collectively nod smirking, did they know they would get alcohol poisoning? Probably. 

As pansy said every Slytherin had been carrying firewhiskey and a cup with them, snape had caught word of what his Slytherins were doing and decided to join in he could not take his godson talking about Harry Potter anymore if he didn’t favor Draco he would have cut his tongue out. The amount of Slytherins in the hospital wing had been 50......in the last two hours, Draco seemed to have gotten worse after Potters name came out of the goblet of fire, majority of Slytherin were currently being tended to by madame Pomfrey who did not seem amused.

 

 

The amount of Slytherins in the hospital wing had doubled and at least 90% of the Slytherins were there with alcohol poisoning, some of them were sleeping, others were quiet, when it got too quiet Blaise Zabini, who also had alcohol poisoning, started to stare at the wall as if it had personally offended him, he all of a sudden sneered and in his most disdainful and haughty voice he could manage considering he was still drunk off his high horse, muttered “Pottah with his stupid hair and his stupid scar” and the room burst into a fit giggles.

 

 

Madame Pomfrey had called Professor Dumbledore who came in with amusement clear in his twinkling blue eyes as Poppy explained what had happened, and had begged Dumbledore to, and I quote, ‘put a stop to it Albus my hospital wing is bursting to the seams’, although Dumbledore looked as if he wanted it to continue thought better of it and told the Slytherins to stop with the drinking and next time drink water, so instead of alcohol poisoning they would never leave the bathroom. The Slytherins all collectively groaned but nodded notheless. He also canceled all Slytherin classes, though it didn’t make much of a difference.

 

 

 

It was dinner time when all of Slytherin we’re stuck in the hospital wing, even Crabbe and Goyle, Draco Malfoy though sat throughly confused, and alone, at the Slytherin table and everyone was staring wondering where the other Slytherins were. When the desserts finally finished Dumbledore stood up with mirth in his eyes and a quirk to his lips and a funny look on his face, as if he was trying tremendously hard not to laugh, and said with his voice strained:  
“I regret to inform that the Slytherins are all in the hospital wing right now, all except mister malfoy. Why you may ask? Is because the Slytherins had come up with a drinking game to take a shot whenever mister malfoy mentioned mister Potter. The rules were 1 shot every time mister malfoy said mister Potter name 2 shots if he mentioned the scar 3 shots if mister malfoy is taunting mister Potter. Now I must inform you all not to do this as all of the Slytherins are now drunk off their high horse and mister Zabini is constantly muttering, with a sneer on his face, ‘Pottah’ and making everyone in the hospital wing burst out with giggles, I hereforth ban all drinking games so this never happens again, shall you all start drinking games the whole house has to clean the trophy room for two months straight with filch” by now the whole great hall had burst into laughter, both Draco and Potter could be confused with tomatoes with how red they were, even the teachers were having a hard time not laughing. As snape looked over at his godson and saw Draco muttering under his breath something that looked suspiciously like ‘Pottah’ he handed over Dumbledore five galleons and they bothe took a shot from the firewhiskey McGonagall had brought for them.


End file.
